


Kiss and Control

by Winged_Fool



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements (not between Michael/Alex), Rath Zan and Vilandra, Rough Sex, War, descriptions of torture, i have a degree in international relations, if only my professors could see me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/pseuds/Winged_Fool
Summary: AU where instead of Antarians crashing on Earth, humans escape a dying Earth and are taken in by a war-mongering Antar.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read any of the Roswell books or watched the OG series. I’m basing all my descriptions and info on other fics I’ve read and the wikipedia pages, and also Star Trek’s Mirror!verse because why not?

Earth is a dying planet when Alex’s ship blasts off from the blue planet. He’s with his family and they have left in search of a new planet that could sustain human life. They’ve been sailing through the stars for six weeks when they come across an enormous ship. They’re taken prisoners of the aliens who demand to know who the humans are and what their plans are. When the aliens have been satisfied that they don’t have any nefarious plans, they’re taken to their home planet, Antar.

Antar is an astonishing planet, with its three moons, red seas, and technology that the humans had never seen before. The humans are taken to a slave bay where Alex’s father negotiates with the Antarians to split apart his family in exchange for his own freedom. Alex’s mother is sold to the brothels, his two eldest brothers to become house slaves, Flint to the fields, and Alex to the military. Alex is frightened, only ten years old at the time, but his fear keeps him silent and he’s sent to a military ship with other Antarians around his same age.

Antar has no laws against child soldiers and even if they did, they certainly wouldn’t extend to a human. They put a gun in Alex’s hands and instruct him to shoot their enemies. He’s afraid of the foes they face, but he’s more afraid of the alien race that took him in so he does what he’s told without question. The first time he kills a man, Alex shakes for days after that he can barely hold his weapon straight. The Antarian military is ruthless and the most feared in the galaxy and when Alex is on the battlefield with his comrades, he understands why.

As Alex gets older, he gets smarter and sharper. He can follow orders like the best of them and never hesitates before pulling the trigger. But with his skill comes recognition and the desire to consume the only human in the Antarian military. Alex’s unit commander, Nadir, shows Alex great respect and concern. He helps Alex hone his skills and become one of the most skilled fighters in his unit. He’s always kind to Alex so he starts to lower his guard around Nadir. A year into serving with Nadir, Alex has risen through his ranks and is greatly respected by his comrades and he, in turn, respects Nadir. 

Nadir invites Alex into his chambers to discuss strategy when he first lays his hands on Alex’s body. It’s the first time Alex is frightened in Nadir’s presence and it’s the fear and confusion that Nadir takes advantage of. Nadir rapes Alex every day for nearly a year before Alex gathers up his courage. He hides a knife in his boot and when Nadir pushes Alex to his knees to suck Nadir’s cock, Alex pulls the knife out and slashes his balls. Nadir instantly falls over and Alex uses the opportunity to plunge the knife in Nadir’s chest repeatedly as a guttural and animalistic scream erupts from Alex.

They find Alex sitting calmly next to Nadir’s prone body, his face covered in blood. They’re horrified but Alex is one of the strongest soldiers in his unit, he’s too valuable to execute. Instead, he’s sent to another military camp. There, Alex never lowers his guard. He keeps his knife tucked in his boot at all times and he’s filled with rage. He sees enemies everywhere he turns, on the battlefield, in his unit. Nadir is the first to violate Alex and while he isn’t the last to try, he’s the only one that’s successful. There are a string of others that follow and their blood is soon added to Alex’s hands. Every incident leads to a transfer and he never climbs the ranks because of it, but at the very least Alex feels powerful being able to protect himself.

When Alex is in his twenties, he’s sent to one of the specialized units of Antar. He works on codes to infiltrate their enemies' databases and learn their secrets. He enjoys it and finds it fascinating, but his hands itch for a gun and his blood calls for battle. It’s when he’s stationed on this ship that Rath takes over command of the entire Antarian military. They say Rath is ruthless and an absolute brilliant strategist. He’s the youngest Antarian General, but his track record defends the promotion. His ship, the _Vengeance_ , meets up with Alex’s ship on Rath’s campaign to learn more about the forces he now commands.

“Alex,” his commander calls one day. “The General would like to meet you.”

Alex’s blood runs cold, he should have known that Rath would be no different than the others before him. The knife he carries feels heavy in his boot and he discreetly slips another one in his pocket before following his commander. They transfer onto the _Vengeance_ and he’s led to Rath’s private quarters. 

He enters alone and stands at attention. “Sir,” he acknowledges, “Captain Ledo said you wanted to meet me.”

Rath is nothing like Alex expects. He has a cold, calculating look in his eyes and keeps his powers tightly coiled. Alex had heard Rath had taken out an entire enemy force with just his telekinesis alone, but none of that power can be detected by Alex now. He’s wearing his uniform and watches Alex carefully. “Sergeant Alex. I’ve heard a lot about you. Our little human.” Rath greets with a tone Alex cannot interpret. “At ease. Why don’t you come and join me?”

Alex warily approaches Rath who is sitting at a chair next to a fireplace. He’s drinking an amber mead and there’s an empty seat next to him which Alex takes Rath wants him to sit at. “I’m honored that you know of me, sir,” Alex says after he’s taken his seat.

Rath smiles coldly, all teeth. “I’m not sure if it’s an honor. It’s my duty to know my top soldiers.” Alex feels something ugly unfurl inside of him at the words and he tries to finger the knife in his pocket without raising suspicion. Rath notices the motion and Alex is immediately frozen in place and the knife flies to Rath’s waiting hand. “They told me you favored knives.” Rath’s smile tips down to a smirk.

Panic immediately floods Alex’s body, he’s still tightly held in place by Rath and the sheer force of the power makes it difficult for him to breathe. They stare at each other for a bit, hatred in Alex’s eyes and cool indifference in Rath’s. Finally, Alex feels his joints loosen and he can move again. He’s not so foolish to go for his other knife, so he bows his head in repentance. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Call me Michael,” Rath instructs.

“Michael, sir?” Alex asks, “A human name?”

Rath relaxes in his seat. “Michael is my other name. My mother spent some years on Earth, she liked the name.”

Alex eyes Rath suspiciously but decides to play his game. “Very well, Michael. Was there something I could help you with?”

“Have some mead,” Michael says instead of answering, floating over another cup of the amber liquid.

“No thank you, sir. I try to keep my wits,” Alex turns down gently. He’d been drunk on mead the first time Nadir had raped him.

Michael watches Alex over the brim of his cup and then carefully sets it and the other cup aside. “I understand some of my men have not treated you well in the past.” If Michael is hoping to get a reaction out of Alex, he’s disappointed because Alex stares back blankly. “I also understand that they’ve paid a steep price for it. And because of their actions, you have been sent to some decrepit outpost, wasting your talents. Do you miss the excitement of the battlefield Alex?”

He does, desperately, but would never show his hand so easily to Michael. “I’m happy to serve wherever I’m needed, sir.”

Michael chuckles darkly, “Such a good little soldier. You’ll follow whatever orders you’re given?”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael leans back in his chair, “I wonder if I might be able to tempt you,” he begins and Alex’s guard is immediately up. He knew Michael was no different than the rest. He mentally calculates how long it would take for him to reach his knife and get to Michael. Before Alex can execute it, Michael continues, “to join my unit?”

Adrenaline is still coursing through Alex it takes him a moment to slow down and process Michael’s words, “What?”

“You lack powers than any basic Antar has, but you make up for it in spades with your brutality. That’s what I need now that I’m in command.” Michael explains.

Something dark fills Alex at the thought of being back in the field, decimating his enemies and his blood sings at the thought. “Wherever you need me, sir.”

“None of that,” Michael commands, “I want to hear you say that’s what you want.”

Alex stubbornly clenches his jaw, mentally counts to ten, then exhales deeply. “Yes, Michael,” he admits, because two can play at this game. “I want to fight for you, kill for you.”

A slow smirk creeps onto his face, “Well then, welcome to the _Vengeance_ , Alex.”

* * *

Michael is an incredible commander. He does all the same tasks he expects from his subordinates and takes most of his meals with them. He pays attention to their weaknesses and offers suggestions on how to improve. He listens to their feedback when he’s planning attacks, but no one would say his care and attention made him weak. He is calculating and can make split-second decisions while weighing the pros and cons. He never doubts his decisions and he is unbelievable on the battlefield. Blood rage, he explains to Alex once, nothing makes him go quiet quite like the heat of battle. It awes Alex, but as much as he respects Michael, he never lets himself relax around him.

Alex isn’t the only non-Antarian on Michael’s ship, there’s a diverse group of alien species, some like Alex who had been raised on Antar others that had been conscripted into the military after being captured. But they had all joined Michael’s unit of their own volition. His entire unit had been hand-picked by Michael and they make a ferocious team. Alex feels safe with the other aliens and he trusts his entire unit.

“You rely too much on weapons,” Michael observes to Alex one day after watching one of his training spars. “What if you’re caught off and don’t have any weapons?”

“I always have something,” Alex answers tersely.

“I don’t like it,” Michael frowns. “You need to learn hand combat.”

“Who’s going to teach me? You?” He challenges.

“I could. But you’ll have to ask nicely.” Michael winks.

He makes Alex nervous, he can’t get a read on him and it makes Alex feel helpless. He always feels powerless in Michael’s presence and he wonders if spending training time with him might assuage that feeling. “Fine. Michael, will you please train me on hand combat?” he asks, his voice dripping of false sincerity.

Michael smirks and laughs, “Nah,” he says and starts to walk away.

Alex watches him go, then jogs to catch up with his commander. He places a hand on Michael’s arm. “Wait. Please. You’re right, I don’t want to feel defenseless if I don’t have a weapon.” Alex admits quietly, thinking of Nadir.

Michael searches Alex’s face for a bit then relaxes when he finds what he’s looking for. “Okay, but I better not hear any of your brattiness.” Alex smiles but makes no promises.

They spar once a day and Alex is surprised at what a good and patient teacher Michael is. While they spar, Alex gets to know Michael better. He knew he came from the Royal Family and was always going to take command of the Antar forces, but his father was hard. He demanded the best from Michael and constantly corrected everything Michael did. He often forced Michael to fight after taking a serum that muted his powers. It was a difficult upbringing, but he benefited from it in the end.

After months of hand-to-hand combat, Alex finally succeeds in knocking Michael down on his bottom. He lets out a triumphant laugh and goes over to offer Michael a hand. “You’ve passed,” Michael says with a smile when he’s back on his feet. “There’s nothing more I can teach you.”

Alex feels panic rise at the thought of not being able to spend private time with Michael anymore. “Sure there is. We’ve been at this for months and this was the first time I could overpower you.”

Michael reaches out to Alex and brushes his fringe away from his face. “Oh, Alex. If you want to spend time with me, you just need to ask.”

He jerks away violently. “What are you saying? Don’t be ridiculous.”

Michael laughs, “We arrive in Anduli tomorrow. Why don’t you join me in my quarters for a victory drink after?”

Alex’s stomach grows tight and his heart speeds up, but before he can answer, Michael has swept out of the sparring room leaving Alex alone with his thoughts.

The siege on Anduli is relentless, they’re a formidable foe and don’t submit easily. He’s near Michael when one of the Anduli overpower him and Alex reacts quickly and shoots the attacker square between the eyes. Michael sends him an acknowledging nod and he’s back on his feet trouncing another group. Alex loses his gun at one point and is cornered by an enemy. He struggles with the enemy for a bit before he’s able to overthrow him using some of the skills Michael had taught him.

They’re victorious over the Anduli and Michael negotiates a hefty tribute surrender from them to Antar. They’re back on the ship celebrating like they always do after a victory. Drink flows endlessly and the men are high off their success. Towards the end of the night, Alex sees Michael slip away and his nerves are alight because now would be when Michael expected Alex to join him for the private drink.

His anxiety is mounting as he makes his way to Michael’s quarters and by the time he knocks on the door, his hand is quivering. “Enter,” he hears Michael call out and he slides the door open to find Michael lounging on his chair by the fireplace. He’s already changed to some casual clothes and he has a cup of mead in his hand. He looks up at Alex’s entrance and a slow predatory smile grows on his face.

“Come and claim your victory drink,” Michael beckons and Alex doesn’t say anything as he makes his way to the chair opposite of Michael. He hums quietly as he pours Alex his drink and pushes it toward him. “Let’s toast to you, Alex. You were magnificent out there today,” Michael praises and raises his glass to Alex.

Heat spreads across Alex’s face, but he lifts his glass to Michael. “Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to fight for you.”

Michael takes a slow drink, then sets it aside. “You saved me today, Alex. You deserve a medal, for all of Antar to know what you did for your kingdom.” Alex shakes his head in protest, but Michael keeps going. “I couldn't keep my eyes off you today. You were incredible before, but you’ve gained confidence since we started sparring together. It was breathtaking.” 

Alex has never been so openly praised before and he soaks in Michael’s words. He looks up from his cup to Michael’s face and he’s watching Alex through half-lidded eyes and when they make eye contact Michael runs his tongue slowly over his teeth. Alex feels the heat spread all over his body and he _wants_.

Michael reaches out and touches Alex’s cheek and something warm stings at the touch, “You had a cut there, but it’s gone now.” Michael explains and goes to move his hand away but Alex reaches up and stops him, keeping Michael’s hand on his face. He strokes Alex’s cheekbone, “Are you afraid of me, Alex?”

“No,” Alex answers honestly. They stay like this for a minute, then Alex moves forward and finally kisses Michael. It’s biting and heated, rough and possessive. Michael pulls Alex in closer, forcing him onto his lap and Alex helplessly buries his hands in Michael’s curls. It feels like coming home and his heart stutters at the thought.

Alex slides his hands down Michael’s neck, shoulders, back, then wrap around Michael’s hips. He breaks apart from Michael and breathes out, “I want.”

“Yes,” Michael replies instantly and goes to kiss Alex again but he bites Michael’s lip hard. He pulls away and huffs out a laugh, “On your terms, then?”

Alex nods jerkily. If they are to continue, Alex needs to be sure it’s at his speed. He’s afraid that denying Michael will anger him and he’ll just take what he wants. Instead, Michael relaxes and his face softens, “Whatever you're ready for.”

Alex feels heady with the power Michael cedes to him so he kisses Michael again once then gets on his knees and pulls Michael’s cock out. He watches Michael through his lashes and is pleased when Michael throws his head back and drags his nails against Alex’s scalp. When he finishes, Michael pulls Alex up onto his lap again and kisses him fiercely. He reaches down to Alex’s pants but he’s stopped by Alex. There’s fear on Alex’s face as he pulls Michael’s hand away and shakes his head. Michael smiles at Alex, “Whatever,” he repeats to him.

Alex nods and pulls himself out and takes care of himself while Michael watches. “You’re gorgeous, Alex, so good for me,” he breathes into Alex’s ear and with a shudder he finishes.

* * *

Their relationship progresses from there. They always end the night with one or both of them coming. Alex gets Michael off in a variety of ways but he won't let Michael touch him back, he'll get off himself or not at all. Alex is afraid of giving himself fully to Michael despite trusting him more than anyone before him, but protecting himself has been the only thing that has kept him going through the years and he just can’t shed it that easily.

"Does it bother you that I won't let you touch me?" Alex asks when they're laying in bed together. Michael, as if challenging Alex's words, reaches out and strokes his finger down his face. "Or do you just see me as something else you can conquer?"

Michael chuckles and moves his hand to loosely lay on top of Alex's neck. "Oh, Alex. Do you think I couldn't take what I wanted from you?" He squeezes his neck briefly before removing his hand. "I don't care about that. I want you in any way you will let me."

Alex shudders and lets the words warm him. "Why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?" Michael asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"You don't want me because I'm damaged."

Michael's body tenses up, "Don't say that," he hisses "If you hadn't already killed the ones who laid their filthy hands on you, I would have destroyed them myself." 

The warmth spreads and he nestles in closer to Michael. “I would enjoy seeing that.”

Michael relaxes and continues petting Alex’s hair. They stay quiet for some time. "I've been summoned to Antar," Michael says later. "I want you to come with me."

Alex closes his eyes, thinking of the first and only time he was on Antar. "What role do you expect me to go in? As your comrade or as your trophy?" 

"As Antar's most valuable soldier," Michael answers plainly. "You've been part of our military for nearly twenty years and what recognition have you received for it?" 

"Is being your bed warmer not recognition enough?" Alex teases lightly, kissing Michael's brow so he knows that he's kidding. 

"I know it, but I want everyone to know," Michael responds. 

"You want Zan and Vilandra to know," Alex corrects. 

"So what if I do? You're important to me and valuable to our kingdom, they should know it." 

Alex chews on his lip for a moment, "Okay. I'll accompany you." 

Michael leans forward and kisses Alex slowly and his eyes flutter closed. "Have you ever been to Antar?" he asks Alex when they've parted. 

"Once. When I first arrived. I don't have fond memories of it," Alex murmurs, lazily stroking Michael's arm. 

He tightens his arms around Alex, "We'll make better ones then." 

They arrive in Antar two weeks later with great fanfare. It is the first time Rath has returned since taking over command of the Antarian forces and under his leadership, Antar's territories have increased and the tribute they receive shines splendidly. Alex is a step behind Michael when he is greeted by King Zan and Princess Vilandra. They both embrace him in hugs and Zan proclaims, "Our hero has returned," and the crowd erupts in cheers and applause. 

They're walking into the palace when Michael pulls Alex to his side. "I want to present my strongest warrior, Alex." 

Alex bows to the king and princess, "It is the greatest honor to meet you, Your Majesties." 

Vilandra slants a look at Alex, "A human. How peculiar." 

Zan bristles at her words, "Never mind that. Welcome to Antar, Alex." 

Michael smiles and winks at Alex and they continue into the palace. There isn't a chamber set up for Alex, the implication there being it was already expected that he'd be sharing Michael's quarters. It gives him mixed feelings, pleased that his relationship with Michael was recognized but a tremor of fear that he was regarded as nothing more than Michael's whore. 

Alex finds it fascinating being in the palace, so used to seeing Michael command a room, it's strange to see the way he defers to Zan and even Vilandra. The dynamic between them is like a well-greased machine, Vilandra handles the political optics, Zan is the strategist, and Rath is the executioner. They spend most of their days locked in a room together, discussing whatever it was that Michael had been summoned for and Alex is largely left on his own. 

He meets Queen Ava, a beautiful and demure Antar, and Zan's wife. The marriage was arranged for political reasons and they get on very well but they both have interests in others. Ava has a variety of favorites, mostly female, while Zan has a human one, Liz. Alex meets Liz, the first human he's been in the company of since he was sent to the military, and he's awed by her. She had been on an exploration ship that had left Earth five years after Alex's family. They'd been luckier than Alex, her ship found by an Antarian peer that brought the humans to the palace and given a good life. Liz was unbelievably smart and kind, and Alex felt that in another lifetime perhaps they'd be friends. But presently, they shared a kinship for the similar circumstances they found themselves in and it was enough. 

Vilandra was unmarried, claiming no interest in the convention, preferring to spend her time crushing political opponents in court. She was suspicious of humans but tolerated them for Zan and Michael’s sakes. There are no women in the Antarian military, but if there were, Alex was certain that Vilandra would make just as fearsome of a commander as Michael.

Michael returns late one night and Alex is already laying in bed, waiting for him. Michael strips off his uniform and joins Alex in the bed. “We'll be departing Antar tomorrow,” Michael announces, running his hands up and down Alex’s bare chest.

“Can you finally tell me what you’ve been discussing?” Alex demands, unused to Michael keeping secrets.

“Mm.” Michael hums. “Quill has reached out for a peace treaty.” Quill is Antar’s biggest rival, conquering its own host of planets and has been skirting around from openly attacking Antar.

“Do they think it honest?” Alex questions.

“No. It’s very out of the blue and they’ve been inciting rebellions in some of our territories. Zan wants us to decline and attack them before they do. Vilandra has been running public opinion polls and the support is there. We just needed to decide on the best course of action.” Michael explains.

Alex doesn’t say anything at first, taking in Michael’s words. He’ll follow Michael wherever he needed him, not out of love and loyalty to Antar but for Michael himself. “You said we would make better memories on Antar, but I’ve barely seen you and now we are leaving.”

Michael laughs, “Did you miss me?” he coos.

Alex rolls his eyes and then pushes Michael onto his back and straddles him. Michael’s hands immediately go to Alex’s hips to steady him. “I want you to fuck me.”

Michael’s eyes fall closed and he gives a full body shudder before opening them again. “Not tonight, Alex.” Alex feels his face shutter and Michael simply smiles and reaches up to cup Alex’s face. “Tonight, you’re going to let me ride you and finally get you off the way I want to.” He tugs Alex down and claims Alex’s lips in an insistent kiss.

When they part, Michael watches Alex, not acting on his words without getting permission from him first. “Yes.” Alex finally breathes and leans down to resume kissing Michael. He flips Alex on his back without breaking the kiss and makes good on his words.

They depart with their marching orders the next day and once they’re back on the _Vengeance_ , Michael calls his crew to a meeting and explains their next siege. There’s a nervous energy when they find out they’ll be launching an attack on Quill, but they’re all hungry for a good battle.

The night before they advance on Quill, Michael takes Alex, driving into his body over and over before they both finish. They curl up together, Alex running his fingers through Michael’s hair and Michael licking Alex’s neck. It’s the last night they’ll spend together for some time.

The Quillians were prepared for the attack, though perhaps not as soon as Antar had launched it. They’re brutal and nearly the match for the Antarians, but they still fall against the superior might of Antar. However, they get cocky and the Quillians take advantage of it. When night falls and the ceasefire is called, they sneak on the _Vengeance_ , slaughtering some of the weaker men and take Alex prisoner. Once they have him, the entire Quillian fleet retreats.

They take Alex to Quill and lock him up in their cells. “Rath’s human whore!” they croon out, starving Alex. They start the torture relentlessly, slicing off Alex’s toes on the right foot one at a time, demanding to know Antar’s plan against Quill. He never responds to their taunts or questions, retreating into his mind as he used to when Nadir was on top of him. They string him up out in the plaza, naked, for the people to come and mock. “Rath is so mighty to be taken in by such a lowly human” they jeer at him.

Alex knows that they’re baiting Michael, trying to knock him off balance and react on emotions so they can exploit it. But they don’t know Michael, keeping Alex away from him only makes him stronger, smarter.

Once all of Alex’s toes are sliced off, they get to work on his foot, ankle, higher and higher up his leg. Alex watches them balefully and when they ask their questions, he spits in their faces. His throat is raw from screaming when they press the knife against his skin, but it doesn’t stop him from taunting them back. They’ve almost reached his knee when Alex feels Michael’s familiar power calling out. It takes almost no time before Michael appears in the cells, bloody and teeth bared. He rips Alex’s captors apart with a combination of his bare hands and mind.

Alex has been in and out of consciousness with fever for days, but when Michael arrives, he watches the massacre through hooded eyes and desire in his veins. Michael carefully frees Alex and holds him tight against his chest as they’re beamed back onto the _Vengeance_. Feeling safe for the first time in weeks, Alex falls into a deep sleep.

He wakes days later to find Michael pale at his side and a prosthetic leg fastened below his knee. Alex feels the rage overtake him and jerks Michael awake. Michael is surprised but he wastes no time in surging up for a searing kiss which Alex growls into. “I told you I’d rip apart anyone who dared to harm you,” Michael murmurs against Alex’s lips.

“It was magnificent,” Alex breathes back and reaches down to Michael’s hard cock. “My hero, my savior.” Alex pants as he jerks Michael off. “Did you feel righteous with their blood splattering the wall and all over you?”

Michael throws his head back with a long moan. “It was all for you. I’d destroy them all for you.”

Alex leans back in his bed, pleased. “Then let’s finish it.”

It takes Alex some days to get used to the prosthetic, and during that time he’s at Michael’s side as they strategize how they’ll take out the rest of Quill’s forces. He and Michael spar ruthlessly against each other to rebuild Alex’s stamina and a month after he’s awoken, they’re on their way back to Quill to launch the final assault.

The prosthetic doesn’t slow him down. Rage has returned to Alex’s veins and he uses it to destroy those that would try to harm him or Michael. They eventually capture the royal family that had ordered Alex’s abduction and subsequent torture. Michael indulges Alex by allowing him to dole out the punishment. He spends days in the cells with them, torturing them out of sanity. He returns to Michael’s chambers with blood caked beneath his nails and dried on his face. Michael lovingly wipes Alex clean and takes him to their bed.

Once Quill’s royal family lies dead, Michael goes to the planet’s surface and levels it to the ground and sets it on fire. Alex watches from their chambers aboard the _Vengeance_ , and when Michael returns, he wraps his arms around Alex’s waist. He kisses him where his neck meets his shoulders and whispers into his ear, “I would set the universe alight for you and now I give it and my heart freely to you.”

Alex shudders in Michael’s embrace before turning around and kissing Michael hard and possessive, claiming his prize.


	2. I Come with Knives (And Agony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this written a week ago and signoraviolettavalery's dark fic kicked my ass back into action :)

Alex and Michael have never made their relationship public, but most people aboard the _Vengeance_ have wisened up to Alex’s position on the ship. After Quill, it was certainly no secret with the way Michael had reacted to having him gone.

Alex is largely left alone, and especially after Quill, he’s a bit more volatile. Anger thrums under his skin and he still carries his knife in his boot. After the casualties lost to Quill, new soldiers are recruited to fill the ranks. Some of the new soldiers don’t like having a human rank so high, but they know better than to say anything - more out of respect to their General than Alex.

Alex is leaving the sparring room when one of the new soldiers bumps into him. He’s about to brush it off when the soldier snidely remarks, “Watch it, whore.” The murmuring of everyone in the corridor and in the sparring room comes to an abrupt halt and they watch with bated breath as Alex slowly turns around to face the soldier.

His eyes narrow as he sizes up the soldier, “What did you say?”

The soldier spits on the floor before responding, “I don’t repeat myself to filthy, crippled humans.”

A dangerous smile slowly makes its way on Alex’s face and he scans the crowd gathered around then pushes the soldier and a fight between them breaks out. The soldier gets the upper hand at first, pinning Alex to the wall with his hand around Alex’s throat. Alex’s eyes flash before he pushes his weight against the wall and kicks the soldier off him. Alex tackles him to the ground and, while he’s writing under Alex’s weight, Alex sinks his teeth into his neck and rips a portion of the skin off.

The soldier howls in pain and suddenly Michael is there. “What’s going on here?”

Alex gets up off the ground when he hears Michael’s voice and the soldier is gasping for air. “Rath, Rath,” he moans, “Please help me.”

Michael spares a cool look toward the soldier before returning his gaze to Alex. He raises an eyebrow at Alex who returns the look impassively. Alex turns his attention back to the soldier and kneels to pull out his knife, “Something for you to remember me by,” Alex hisses, then swiftly plunges the knife into the soldier’s left hand and twists.

Alex gets back up without removing the knife and spits on the floor. “I’m no one’s whore,” he sneers before striding away. He hears Michael instruct some of the bystanders to pick up the soldier, Vandar, and take him to the infirmary.

* * *

Alex is brooding in their chambers when Michael returns and still has Vandar's blood smeared on his face. Michael comes up behind Alex and slides his hand down Alex’s neck before resting it possessively on Alex’s shoulder. “Do you want me to talk to them?” he asks by way of greeting.

Alex roughly shakes Michael’s hand off him. “No,” he answers gruffly, “It’ll only make things worse.”

Michael hums thoughtfully as he circles around Alex’s chair and hands Alex the knife he’d left behind. Alex takes it and runs his fingers on the hilt to ground himself before placing it on the table next to him. “Vandar and I trained together, long ago. He was a friend of mine.”

“And I’m just your whore?” Alex challenges as Michael kneels in front of him.

“Mm, he _was_ a friend. And in any case, he had the order of it wrong.” Michael notes as Alex cups Michael’s face. “If anyone is a whore, I’m yours.” He rests his chin on Alex’s left knee and places a hand lightly on his crotch.

Alex huffs out a laugh and leans back in his chair. “Well, we know the truth, don’t we?” Michael leans up and licks Alex's face clean from the blood before kissing Alex. The taste of blood on Michael’s tongue is intoxicating and he cards his fingers through Michael's curls and tightly yanks his head away to look at his face. Michael smirks expectantly before Alex finally raises his eyebrows at Michael. He scampers to unbuckle Alex’s pants and take his cock into his mouth. Alex presses his fingers into Michael’s scalp, urging him on until he comes down Michael’s throat. Michael gets up and gives Alex a deep, filthy kiss. Then he gathers Alex into his arms and carries him to their bed.

He gently lays Alex down and reverently unbuckles Alex's leg. He lays feather-light kisses on the red, angry skin, keeping his eyes locked onto Alex's hazy ones. Later, after they’re both sated, Michael runs his fingers along Alex’s bare skin as Alex closes his eyes and basks in the attention. “Why do you let them get to you?” Michael asks, breaking the silence.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alex snaps, eyes still closed.

But Michael doesn’t let it go, he drags his hand down Alex’s chest then pinches one of his nipples. “Is it because of your mother?”

Alex’s eyes fly open and anger sits heavily on his face, “I told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alex’s tone doesn’t deter Michael. Instead, he presses his thumb against Alex’s lips, “I just want to know everything about you.”

“Is it not enough that you possess me, you must own my memories too?” Alex huffs around Michael’s thumb, but Michael can tell Alex is caving. He sucks gently on Michael’s thumb, swirling his tongue against the pad of it. When Michael removes his thumb, Alex closes his eyes again. “My mother was sold to the brothels. I thought of her every time someone tried to take advantage of me. I could protect myself but I knew she couldn’t or wouldn’t be able to in her position and sometimes it felt like I was fighting for both of us.”

Michael cards his fingers through Alex’s hair, then kisses Alex’s jawline beneath his left ear and repeats the gesture on the right. “No soldier or old friend is as important as you. Not that you need it, but you have my permission to punish them as you see fit.”

Alex relaxes and pushes Michael onto his back on the bed and lays on top of him. “Such kindness deserves a reward,” he coos and gyrates his ass on Michael’s hardening cock.

“Mm, I’m sure you can figure out a commensurate reward,” Michael replies and holds Alex’s hipbones down as Alex rolls his eyes then leans down to pepper Michael’s face with kisses.

* * *

After their victory over Quill, the _Vengeance_ is requested back on Antar for a celebration in their honor. The first evening they’re there, a banquet is thrown for them. Alex is sat between Michael and Liz, and once Michael is swept into a conversation with Zan and Vilandra, he turns to Liz to chat with her. She’s a well-respected scientist on Antar, an achievement she accomplished long before Zan made her his paramour, and Alex finds it fascinating to talk with her.

She’s also an indulgent gossip, she knows the secrets of the court and she spins stories for Alex which leaves them both in fits of giggles. Liz also confides in Alex Zan and Vilandra’s human names, Max and Isobel. Max doesn’t mind being called as such but Isobel doesn’t particularly care for it. Since Alex knew of her dislike of humans, he’s not very surprised.

After the banquet, musicians enter the hall and the court breaks up into dancing. Michael comes up to the duo and offers his hand to Liz, “May I have this dance?” Liz laughs and follows Michael out to the dance floor. Max is dancing with Ava, but Isobel remains seated at the head table, scanning the crowd.

Alex watches her for a moment, wondering if he should ask her to dance when she turns her attention toward him and catches his eye. A calculating look enters her eyes as a slow smile grows and she raises an eyebrow at him. Alex gets up from his seat and makes his way to her, “Your Highness, may I have the honor of this dance?”

“You would be honored,” she agrees cheekily but accepts his hand. They twirl around the room for a couple of songs, mostly in amiable silence, though she asks him questions about his service in the Antarian military every once in a while. After three songs, Alex excuses himself, “Forgive me, Your Highness, my leg isn’t used to so much activity.”

Isobel grazes her eyes down Alex’s body and focuses in on his right leg. “Yes. I’d heard what you’d sacrificed for us on Quill.” Alex inclines his head politely. “I would like to request an audience with you tomorrow, Alex.”

“With me, alone?” Alex questions as he leads them back to their seats.

“Yes, just you. I have a proposition I would like to discuss with you.”

“Very well, Your Highness,” Alex replies cautiously.

“Wonderful, let’s say around two, afternoon. And I’d appreciate it if we could keep this between us.” Isobel requests.

Alex considers this before nodding his assent. She smiles and glides away. Alex returns to his seat and ponders what she could want from him. Michael interrupts his thoughts later and tugs him back on his feet, “One dance,” he entreats. Alex relents and they fumble together in a dance, smiling and laughing at their feeble attempts at dancing. As Michael spins Alex around, he catches Isobel’s eye again and she has a thoughtful look on her face as she watches them.

When they’re back in their chambers, Michael sleepily asks, “What did you and Vilandra talk about?”

“She was asking me questions about my service,” Alex responds, petting Michael’s curls. “She wants to meet with me alone tomorrow. She asked me not to tell you.”

Michael chuckles, “Kept that a secret real long.” 

Alex presses one of his hands to Michael’s chest, “I don’t keep any secrets from you.”

He pecks Alex’s lips, “Good.”

* * *

Alex and Michael spend their morning with Liz as she shows them the various projects she and her team are working on. There are some stunning inventions they are creating, like nanomachines that are implanted in the user’s body and could enable them to communicate with people across the galaxy. Most are still prototypes at this point, but they hope to start testing and integrating the technology with the Antarian military. Liz explains the benefits of science and military working closer together and Alex notes how enraptured Michael is by her explanations. They’ve just finished lunch, the three of them, when a courtier finds Alex and requests his presence in Isobel’s chambers.

Isobel’s quarters are much grander than Michael’s, lived in rather than transient. The furniture is opulent and a pleasant, sweet smell wafts through the air. Isobel greets Alex with a smile and invites him to join her at the couch and pours him a cup of tea. “Thank you for coming,” she says as though she’d given him the option to refuse.

“My pleasure,” Alex responds politely.

“Yes. Well, I’ll get right to it, Alex,” she starts, “I’ve asked you here to find out your loyalty to Antar.”

Alex stares at her for a moment, “My...loyalty?” he repeats.

“Yes. You’re a human that was sold into our military when you were young. You really don’t know any other life and you certainly weren’t given a choice in the matter. I want to know how genuine you are.” Isobel explains like he’s forgotten his own past.

“I’m loyal to Michael,” Alex replies simply.

“What about Rath?” she asks as if there were a difference, and perhaps there was, but not to Alex.

“Michael, Rath, General, whatever he goes by, he has my unwavering loyalty.” Alex bites back.

Isobel cocks her head and studies him, “So your loyalty begins and ends with my brother? So if he weren’t Commander, you wouldn't be loyal to us?”

Alex feels a flash of anger, but he quashes it before it can make it to the surface. “With all due respect, Your Highness, Antar has not shown me any loyalty. For years, my comrades tried to violate me and despite my skill, I never received any promotions. Michael believed in me and gave me the chance to fight. My loyalty is his to do with.”

Isobel smiles sadly, “Did you know I was married once, Alex?”

Alex startles at the abrupt change in questioning. “I did not.”

“Yes, to a strong Antarian. He used to be in the military, King’s Guard though, so he stayed on Antar. He fell in love with Liz’s sister, Rosa. But Rosa wasn’t interested in men, so he invaded my mind and used my body to seduce her. He eventually consumed her, his greed to own her was too much, it destroyed both of them.” Isobel recounts. “It’s difficult to trust again when someone close to you violates it. As a child, you give your trust blindly, but when something like that happens you keep it guarded.”

Alex studies her face before nodding, “Yes.” He agrees, acknowledging their shared connection.

“I don’t trust easily, Alex. But Rath trusts you and that’s enough for me. I hope that would be enough for you as well.” Isobel explains.

Alex is in awe of her, she carries her grief tightly wrapped behind a mask of elegance. She knows the ways her abuse has hardened her and she is still willing to go out on a limb to offer Alex into her tight circle of trust. “It’s enough,” he agrees.

Isobel smiles, pleased with his answer and the mood shifts from heavy back to their lighter banter. “Good. As I said yesterday, I have a proposition I would like to discuss with you. I need your help to persuade Rath.”

“Depends on the proposition.” Alex tosses back.

Isobel rolls her eyes, “Yes, obviously, you’ve made that much clear.” At Alex’s nod, she continues, “There’s a ship on the edge of our territories that is causing problems. They’re creating alliance treaties with some of the planets in territories that have largely remained neutral to us. We think they’re trying to build an empire to replace the void Quill left.”

“Are you worried about their military capabilities?” Alex asks.

“Not exactly. It actually seems like their military is non-existent. Easy enough for us to take on, but we don’t know what they’re promising the planets in exchange for the alliance. Our intelligence suggests that they’re trying to build a coalition against us. Many of the planets that are entering into these alliances relied on Quill for their protection or had trade relations with them.

“However, given that the ship and many of these planets lack a military force to compete with ours, we’re a little at a loss to understand their motives. We could simply attack them and find out, but with Quill’s defeat, there is a vacuum of power and problems like this are just going to continue to crop up. We need to deal with the root of the problem.” Isobel explains.

“I see,” Alex responds, taking in the information she just gave him. “What do you need my help with?”

“I want you to infiltrate the ship, as a spy, and gather the information for us,” Isobel says, “The ship’s crew is entirely human.”

“Ah,” Alex smirks, leaning back in his seat, “Hence my loyalty to Antar?”

“Exactly,” Isobel replies with her own smirk. “Rath is too possessive of you and he won’t agree with the plan. But you’re our only human in the military. You’re really the only viable option.”

“And why should I agree? I prefer being on the _Vengeance_.”

Isobel’s face lights up as if she’s been waiting to lay this bomb at his feet, she flips her hair before responding, “I believe you’re acquainted with the captain of the ship, Commander Manes.”

Alex’s blood runs cold at the mention of a name he hasn’t heard in nearly twenty years. He tries to brush the comment off, he’s dealt with Michael, he knows how to keep his hand close to his vest. “I see,” Alex begins carefully. “If you’re hoping to exploit some sort of familial connection, I can assure you he doesn’t care about me. And he’s certainly not going to reveal his plans to me.”

“I’m giving you the opportunity for revenge and a challenge for you to crack. Rath isn’t the only one that sees your potential.” Isobel baits with a raised eyebrow.

Alex thinks about his father for a moment - the terror he’d feel hiding under his blankets in case he had accidentally set his father off, the way his father had forced his family into the spaceship as his mother protested they’d be safer on Earth together, his look of indifference as he watched his wife and sons sold into slavery, all the memories he’d buried for nearly two decades. And here he was, being presented with the opportunity to make a fool out of him. Alex feels a slow, pleased smile creep on his face at the thought, “Very well, Your Highness, I’ll help you persuade Michael.”

Isobel smiles and continues to fill Alex in on the information they’ve gathered. According to the limited intelligence they had on the ship, there was a pattern they could trace to find the next planet it would initiate contact with. They ship landed on the planets for a few days, resupplied, talked with the elders of the planets, then departed with a sparkling treaty, and repeated the process two months later. Their intelligence projected that the next planet in the pattern was Rindell.

Rindell was an extremely closed-off society, well-known for their violence against outsiders. They were an outpost for the Antarian military, supplying them with unique blade weaponry. It would be the perfect place for Alex to be found by the humans so they could easily explain away the injuries he had from a lifetime in the military. Isobel wastes no time in familiarizing Alex with the situation and the cover story she’d already planned for him. They spend hours that afternoon planning and when Alex departs, he assures her that he'd have Michael’s cooperation by the next day.

Michael demands to know what Alex talked about Isobel when he returns. Alex pours them both some mead and sits Michael in a chair and settles on his lap, trying to put him at ease before going through the whole situation and mission with him, while Michael frowns. “I don’t like it,” Michael mopes.

“They’re just humans,” Alex placates, absentmindedly twirling a curl around his index finger.

“You’re a human,” Michael snipes back.

Alex rolls his eyes, “I’m human trained by Antar. They’re entirely human. They’re no match for us.”

“But your father knows you were sold to the military,” he continues to protest.

“He’s an ignorant bigot. He’d easily believe that the military abandoned me on a planet because I’m weak,” he soothes and brings his finger to trace Michael’s lips.

“But-” Michael protests again, but Alex presses his finger against Michael’s lips.

"Do you not trust me, Michael?" Alex challenges, fire in his eyes, and yanks at his curls.

Michael hums, "It's not you I don't trust."

Alex places both of his hands on Michael’s cheeks, “You told me I could punish those that violated me or tried to as I see fit. My father is part of it. It brought me to you, but he would have gladly seen me killed so it’s a wrong I need to right.” He leans in and kisses Michael deeply.

"Sounds like you've made up your mind," Michael whines and starts to massage Alex’s right leg above the prosthetic. “How will you explain this?”

“They’re going to find me on Rindell, it’s known for violent people. It’ll be easy to explain away.”

"Fine," Michael murmurs and strokes his thumb against Alex's cheekbone, "I trust you."

Alex breaks into a wicked grin and rewards Michael by offering his neck to Michael who savagely bites into the flesh then gently starts to suck on the wounded skin. They stay wrapped up in each other for a moment before Michael captures Alex's lips into an open-mouthed kiss.

He sighs as they part and Alex smiles, “I love you, Michael. Nothing in this universe could stop me from returning to you.” Alex breathes against his lips and Michael melts at Alex's declaration.

* * *

Liz injects Alex with the nanomachines and shows him how to communicate with her team on Antar and Michael on the _Vengeance_. They trade his prosthetic for a much more primitive looking one that would make more sense to be found on Rindell. He sits in on meeting after meeting with Michael, Isobel, and Max going over the plan and ironing out any problem areas. At night, Michael rides Alex desperately and frantically, like they only have moments left.

Finally, they depart Antar and make their way to Rindell. Before Alex descends to the planet’s surface, Michael embraces him for the first time in front of their crew. He nips at Alex’s lips, then bites hard, drawing blood. “Don’t forget who’s waiting for you,” Michael murmurs.

“Stop being such a sap,” Alex laughs, but leans in, “I’ll be back before the come has time to dry from your hole,” he whispers filthily in his ear.

“Is that a promise?” Michael asks, eyes sparkling.

“A guarantee,” Alex assures, then steps back on the transporter pad. Michael’s proud face is the last thing he sees before he’s beamed to the surface of Rindell.

Alex’s first course of action when he gets on the surface is to set up a camp. If the ship’s schedule holds, he has three days before they arrive, plenty of time for him to get captured by Rindellis. Like clockwork, the fire he pitches attracts the Rindelli and they capture him and take him back to their camp. They beat him, demanding to know who he is and what he is doing in their territory. By the third day, an impressive, though dated ship lands on the surface.

The Rindellis are immediately on alert, not expecting an Antar ship for months, they ready their spears. A trio of humans emerge from the ship and they try to convey to the Rindelli that they don’t mean harm, but the Rindelli either don’t understand or care and begin launching their spears at the strangers. To Alex’s astonishment, one of the humans raises a gun and pulls the trigger and a powder explodes from the weapon, instantly knocking out all the Rindelli.

The trio surveys the camp and split up. A dark-skinned man with deceptively kind eyes finds Alex in his prison. “How?” the man starts and Alex’s heart skips a beat hearing English for the first time in years. “Are you human?” Alex nods jerkily. “English? Espanol?”

Alex swallows thickly and in accented English answers, “English, but I haven't spoken it in years.”

The man calls out to his companions and another man and woman are there and they’re helping Alex out of his confines. “Let’s get him on the ship, have Kyle look him over, then bring him to Commander Manes,” the first man instructs and Alex’s breath hitches, it was true.

The woman takes his arm and leads him to the ship. She introduces herself as Jenna but doesn’t make much conversation with him. They enter the infirmary and there’s only one man there. “Kyle,” Jenna calls as they enter, “We found a human on the surface.”

The man addressed looks over at them with bewilderment, “Uh...okay bring him over.”

Alex is sat on a chair and Kyle approaches him warily, like he’s some sort of rabid animal, “I’m Kyle. What’s your name?”

“Alex,” he answers.

“Okay Alex, I’m going to look you over, if that’s okay?” Alex nods so Kyle starts visually examining him. He’s covered in bruises from the Rindelli, but nothing is seriously injured. “What happened?”

“The Rindelli had been looking for me and when they found me, they took me prisoner,” Alex replies. Kyle and Jenna exchange a look then Kyle resumes his examination.

He notices something is wrong with Alex’s right leg so he asks if he can roll the pant leg up and with Alex’s permission he reveals the prosthetic. Kyle asks some questions about it, if his leg was in any pain, if the prosthetic supports him. When he’s satisfied with the answers, he rolls the pants back down, but he looks a bit shaken as he imagines what could have possibly happened to result in Alex losing the limb. He takes all of Alex’s vitals which return normal. “Aside from the bruises, you’re fine physically.” Kyle observes and hesitates for a moment, “How did you end up down there?”

“I believe that’s my line, Kyle.” A voice booms and Alex’s blood runs cold as his father steps into the room with the man who found Alex.

“Commander,” Kyle acknowledges. “This is Alex. I just finished examining him and he’s fine.”

Jesse walks toward Alex and his hands itch for his knives, but there’s a plan in place and he’s not that impulsive. Jesse studies him for a moment before the spark of recognition floods his face. “Alex. How the fuck did you end up out here?” he asks in Antarian.

Alex startles at the language change, but replies steadily, “Father.”

“I asked you a question. I see the years have done nothing for your respect.” he sneers while everyone watches the exchange wide-eyed.

“The military ship that took me in wasn’t impressed by me. We stopped on this planet for a supply run and they left me here. The Antarian come by every few months for supplies and I’ve worked as a translator for the Rindelli.” Isobel’s cover story comes out easily.

“Why were you a prisoner of them then?” Jesse questions sharply.

“I’ve been skimming the profits from them and they found out.”

Jesse studies his face and switches back to English, “I should have left you on Earth, no honor, no respect, you shame me.”

Alex nearly laughs at that as Kyle startles, “Sir, you know this man?”

“This is my son. The last time I saw him, he was boarding an Antarian military ship.” There’s some quiet murmuring at this revelation, but Jesse continues, “It seems very suspicious that you would turn up here after we’ve started visiting planets in Antar’s territorial vicinity. Jim, Jenna, take him to the brig. He’ll stay there until we can determine his motives.”

“Your own son?” Jenna asks in disbelief.

“I’m the one that sold him to that Antarian ship,” Jesse answers coldly. "Do you really think I care about imprisoning him?" Jenna looks at Kyle before she helps Jim take one of Alex’s arms and march him out of the infirmary.

Jim has a hardened face, he seems like the kind of man that follows orders easily and he wonders how he gets along with Jesse. Jenna also seems hardened, but retains some compassion as she seems a bit upset at the thought of imprisoning Alex. They leave him alone to his thoughts and he pieces together what he’s learned so he can report back.

Alex hears the crew bustling about beyond the brig. He leans down on his bed, closes his eyes, and focuses on the pattern of the movement. No one comes to see him again and he starts to hear the commotion outside the brig wind down. He waits longer until he’s certain that most of the crew has gone to sleep, then he sits up and contacts Liz through the nanomachines. He types out a message through the machines updating her on his situation. He explains the strange powder that incapacitated the Rindelli and she requests that he finds out what it’s made of. He hesitates on sending a message to Michael, then ultimately decides not to, deciding Michael can stand to sweat and miss him more.

Kyle comes to visit Alex the next day and brings him food. “I’m sorry about this,” he says as he pushes the food through the bars.

Alex shrugs, “It doesn’t surprise me. My father has always been an abusive dick.”

Kyle laughs “Jim is my dad, I guess I kind of get it.”

He files away that information and decides to use it to try to get more out of Kyle. “He’s the one that found me on the surface. He knew I was human right away.”

Kyle shifts uneasily, “He found you after they released the pollen?” Alex nods and he sighs, “That pollen is designed to paralyze aliens and only humans are immune. You were still conscious after they laced the planet so you had to be human.”

Alex stares back in disbelief, the humans had control of a chemical weapon that could wipe out most of the galaxy. “I don’t understand. What exactly is that pollen?”

Kyle looks unhappy as he responds, “It’s from a flower on Earth that we discovered negatively impacts aliens. We’ve been fine-tuning it to amplify its effects on aliens while still remaining harmless to humans.” He sighs heavily, “Our fathers think humans are the superior race and they’re using the pollen to test on weaker aliens before launching an attack on Antar. We can’t compete with them militarily, so they’ve been developing this.”

“That’s...vile.” Alex seethes. Antarians valued the honor in fighting, incapacitating your enemies to force them to submit with chemical weapons was honorless and shameful. There was a difference between besting an opponent in strength and simply poisoning them without the ability to fight back. He almost wants to laugh at the hubris of Jesse and his crew, thinking they would be able to overthrow Antar’s grip on the universe. They think so highly of themselves and so lowly of aliens, it’s pathetic.

Kyle flinches, “I know,” he looks ashamed and Alex wonders how easily he could exploit Kyle and get more information out of him. He’s already revealed so much to a stranger, Alex suspects he won’t need to make nice with his father to get their plans back to Antar.

“Have you helped with its production?” Alex asks.

He shakes his head, “No, but they keep me on hand for testing in case there are any adverse effects on humans.”

“Testing?”

Kyle looks embarrassed again. “Yes, we keep different races aboard to test out new variations of the pollen on.”

It was so utterly human, experimenting on live subjects, holding them prisoner because they were thought of as lesser. Alex can’t help reaching down to touch his right leg in thought. “I lost my leg when I was taken prisoner, they tortured me for their own gain as well.”

Kyle’s face falls at the implication. “Shit. I’m so sorry.”

Alex waves him off. “How did you end up in space?”

Kyle still seems unhappy but the guilt gets him to talk just as Alex had anticipated. He and his father had left Earth only three years before, he’d trained as a doctor but the planet had become almost completely uninhabitable. They hooked up with Jesse’s ship about a year ago and he’d easily persuaded Jim to become his right hand.

Kyle comes back to visit again the next day and brings Jenna with him. She’s more reserved than Kyle but after they get talking, she echoes Kyle’s disgust with what Jesse is doing. She’d been in the U.S. military before leaving behind a war-torn Earth. Jesse had enticed her into helping by promising to help find her sister, but they had never spared any resource to the search. Now, she was trapped aboard, unable to escape from under Jesse’s thumb. Kyle agreed with her and added that he felt even more of an obligation to stay because his father was the only family he had left.

Jesse was possessive of his soldiers and gave preferential treatment to those that would suck up to him. Anyone who tried to leave the ship had been tracked down and killed. He couldn’t stand the thought of his master plan being leaked. An honorless man like Jesse, it was no surprise he didn’t trust his own crew. Some of the crew of the _Vengeance_ may not like Alex, but they all trusted Michael and would never have spoken out of turn the way that Kyle and Jenna were.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Alex asks as they’re getting ready to leave.

Jenna and Kyle share a look. “You’re the first human on here that didn’t choose to join the crew.” Jenna answers.

“I guess you’re the first person we’ve been able to talk to about our complaints,” Kyle admits sheepishly.

“So I’m just your therapist?” Alex teases.

They both laugh. “Nah, just our friend,” Kyle replies easily. Something twists in Alex at that and if he were capable of it, he might call it guilt.

Kyle visits often and he’s simply too friendly for his own good. He spills most of the ship’s secrets to Alex without much prodding. He explains to Alex how they started developing the pollen and what its components are made of and Alex dutifully sends off that information back to Liz. Jenna comes to visit occasionally with Kyle and he learns that they’re married. Alex enjoys their company and despite himself, Alex grows to like them.

Jesse comes by once to try to interrogate him. It’s incredible how in the twenty years his outlook hasn’t changed. He always thought himself superior to other races, it’s why he never treated Alex’s mother well and was abusive to his sons, and now he thinks himself above aliens. He thinks so little of Alex and as he predicted, easily buys the story of Alex being weak and abandoned. Kyle must have told him about his prosthetic because he also mocks Alex for being crippled.

He does his best to get under Alex’s skin, but since he’s operating on dated or wrong information nothing he says hits Alex personally. He sticks to his story about where he’s been the past two decades and Jesse believes most of it but is still suspicious so he leaves him in the brig. He’s just about to leave when they’re interrupted by a human Alex hasn’t met. “Commander,” he greets. “Rath’s ship has been spotted.”

Alex’s head shoots up, but Jesse doesn’t notice, nodding thoughtfully at the information, “Where? What was it doing?”

“It was traveling away from Xu with three other warships. We checked the planet’s signals and it sent out a distress call that they were under attack.” He reports and Alex feels the heat and hunger grow in him at the thought of Michael bloody and victorious.

“Xu is in a quadrant on the opposite end of where we are. They’re expanding, but they’re not focusing over here. We can continue as scheduled, Wyatt.” Jesse orders.

“Yes, sir.” Wyatt answers. “We’ll keep an eye out to make sure they don’t change course. We don’t want to run into him until the pollen is ready”

“Rath thinks he’s the most powerful being in the universe.” Jesse responds mockingly, “He won’t know what hits him when we’re ready.”

The two start laughing and Alex feels rage begin to fill him up. He clenches his fists tightly, digging his nails deep into his palms as the duo depart together. When he releases his fists, blood is trickling down his arms from where he’d broken the skin.

Kyle comes by later and startles at his wounds. “What happened?”

“Jesse,” Alex simply replies and Kyle accepts the answer easily. He hums as he wraps Alex’s hands and Alex is left to his thoughts of how much he’s looking forward to the day he sinks his knife into Jesse.

* * *

Alex communicates with Liz and Isobel nearly every day; to Liz, he updates her on the rudimentary science the ship has and all the information Kyle lets slip, and to Isobel, they plan on how they can use the situation to their advantage. As Isobel had mentioned before the mission, the planets the humans were visiting were largely neutral to Antar. Once Antar had captured the humans, they could invite the chiefs of the various planets to the public trial of their war crimes. After justice has been served, they could negotiate trade and alliance treaties with the chiefs.

Months later, Liz reports they’ve developed a counter to the human pollen and have sent it out to the _Vengeance_. Alex casually asks Kyle which planet they would visit next, and he gives up the information easily. Alex sends his first message to Michael with the information. Michael responds simply that they’ll be there waiting. Days before they land, when Kyle is getting ready to leave, Alex says, “I won’t forget your kindness, Kyle.”

He frowns in confusion, then laughs awkward, “Hey, what are friends for?” Alex merely smiles and Kyle takes his leave.

The next day, Alex wakes to sirens going off on the ship. They’ve been attacked and breached. Alex can feel the moment the crew of the _Vengeance_ boards the ship, his comrades’ familiar power filling and expanding in the space. Alex presses his body against the bars, waiting. It doesn’t take long before he hears a crash and two Antarians enter the brig. “Alex!” one calls out and the other sends out a signal, “Rath, we’ve found Alex.”

By the time they’ve released Alex from his cell, Michael has stormed in. “Lindar, Myan, start rounding up the humans.” He barks to the Antarians and they file out of the brig as Michael takes three long strides to Alex and embraces him. He devours Alex’s mouth, clutching him close to his body, “You’re never leaving my side again.” Michael claims when he lets Alex go.

Alex tightly wraps his fingers into Michael’s hair, “Never,” he promises.

“I hope you’ve figured out how you’re going to make it up to me.”

Alex releases one hand from Michael’s curls and brings it to rest on Michael’s cheek, “When we’re back in our chambers, I want you to fuck me dry and rough. And while we wait for me to heal, I’ll show you how much I missed you.”

Michael hisses his approval, but before he can respond, they hear someone coming in. Michael pushes Alex behind him and pins their visitor against the wall of the ship with his mind. Alex peers over Michael’s shoulder to see Kyle gripping at his neck as Michael holds him in place. “Stop.” Alex commands and Michael looks sideways at him but complies. Kyle slides down, gasping for air.

“Alex?” he asks, confusion and fear lacing the one word.

Alex approaches him and holds out a hand, “I told you I wouldn’t forget your kindness.” Kyle takes Alex’s hand reluctantly and Alex pulls him up.

“Rath,” Myan calls out, returning to the brig. “We’ve found the pollen.”

“Good. Get the humans onto the _Vengeance_ and get all the pollen to our scientists.” Michael orders, stepping away from Kyle and Alex. He glances back at Alex before leaving with Myan.

“What’s going on, Alex?” Kyle finally asks when it’s just the two of them.

“I think you know.” Alex answers simply and Kyle hangs his head down. “I’ll make sure you and Jenna are spared.”

“From what?” Kyle asks sharply.

“The crew will be sent to Antar to answer for their war crimes,” Alex replies easily. “I won’t force you to make a decision, but you both would be welcome aboard the _Vengeance_.”

“The _Vengeance_?” Kyle repeats in disbelief.

“Come. Let’s find Jenna and get you settled on board.” Alex starts to walk out of the brig and Kyle reluctantly follows him out.

Returning to the _Vengeance_ brings a bit of peace to Alex. The humming of the ship feels familiar and even the air feels fresher. He sets Jenna and Kyle up in a private quarters and tells them to think on his offer to join the crew. They huddle close together, seemingly shaken by what has happened to their crew, so Alex leaves them to their thoughts and goes to the Great Hall to join his comrades.

Michael beckons Alex to his side, “Our Alex has returned and delivered us war criminals and the means to pull the exploited planets under our control,” he praises and the crew erupts into whoops and cheers. Alex is only mildly surprised by the warm response. He’s always felt welcome amongst the crew, but there had been some tension between him and the new crew. But then again, Antarians always respected strength and loyalty and Alex had both in spades. Michael draws Alex to him and kisses him deeply in front of their crew, staking his claim to them all.

When they part, Michael calls out, “Vandar.” The crowd has fallen silent and it parts to allow Vandar to cautiously make his way forward. “Come up here,” Michael commands, letting his grip of Alex go to reach out a hand to his comrade and pull him forward.

“Vandar tried to use our past friendship to justify his vitriol against Alex,” Michael begins and Vandar spares an anxious look to Alex who watches the proceedings coolly. “That is unacceptable. Alex is our strongest and most cunning soldier. He is important to Antar and to me. If you have a problem with his position on this ship and in our kingdom, you are not welcome aboard the _Vengeance_.”

Vandar opens his mouth to apologize but Michael sends a wave of his power to him causing him to stumble back and shut his mouth. He pushes his body against the wall with his telekinesis. “You dared to attack one of your comrades, which is unacceptable in itself. But to attack Alex, it’s unforgivable.” Michael declares and with dark eyes, he approaches Vandar’s frozen body. He cocks his head to the side, studying Vandar’s petrified face then looks over to Alex.

Alex’s breath hitches at the fire in Michael’s eyes, the silent question he sends his way. Alex nods his head slightly and Michael snaps Vandar’s neck with his mind because neither of them were known for their mercy. The hall is still silent when Vandar’s body hits the ground and Michael returns his attention to Alex, cupping his face. “Let’s toast to our Alex,” Michael announces and despite the show Michael had just put on, they erupt into cheers again and welcome Alex as a brother, toasting to him. Michael pushes Alex forward to start making the rounds with his comrades and they slap him on the back as he makes his way through the crowd and they continue to toast his return.

Alex loses Michael after about the third toast. He stops drinking after that to keep his head clear and level. It’s nice to be surrounded by so much comradery, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. As the party starts to fizzle out, Alex notices that Michael has left so he excuses himself to return to their chambers.

When Alex enters, Michael is waiting for him with a figure handcuffed and whose face is covered with a bag. “What’s this?” Alex asks and the figure shudders at his voice.

“I’ve brought you a gift,” Michael replies and pushes the figure towards him then makes himself comfortable at his chair by the fireplace. He pours himself a glass of mead, relaxes into his chair, and watches the show through half-lidded eyes.

Alex pulls the bag off the figure’s head to reveal his father and he coos to Michael, “You shouldn’t have.”

Michael raises his glass to Alex as Jesse sneers, “Alex, you filthy blood traitor.”

Alex grabs his father in a hold so his body is held in place in front of Alex’s. He pulls out his knife from the holster on his leg, and traces its blade against Jesse’s face, applying enough pressure that a thin line of blood follows its trail. Jesse defiantly makes eye contact with Michael, so Alex presses it directly beneath Jesse’s eye, “You continue looking at Michael and I’ll take your eye out before I kill you.”

“You’re nothing but a cock-sucking slut. Do you think he gives a fuck about you other than what you can do for him? You betray your entire species for a dirty fuck.” Jesse rages, struggling against Alex’s hold.

“The most powerful being in the universe loves me,” Alex declares, “Nothing you say can touch me.” He looks over to where Michael is watching, desire in his eyes and slowly licks his lips.

Jesse spits on the ground and Alex viciously grabs his hair and yanks his head up to look him in the face. “You were right about one thing,” he spits, “You should have left me on Earth.” With those final words, he slices Jesse’s throat, the cut is deep enough he’ll bleed out but shallow enough that it will take minutes to bleed out completely. He falls to his knees and then crumbles to the ground, bleeding and gurgling. Michael gets up from his seat and takes Alex’s hands into his own. He kisses each palm, blood smearing on his lips. “Welcome home, my love.”

Michael slowly undresses Alex, kissing his skin as it becomes bare and whispering words of worship against his body. Jesse’s garbled cries of anguish are soon drowned out by Alex and Michael’s sighs of coming back together. Jesse bleeds out watching as Michael roughly takes Alex from behind, their cries of pleasure being the last thing he hears.


	3. Suffocation, No Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [ wandering-in-space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_in_space/pseuds/Wandering_in_space) who has patiently been waiting for my serial killer AU but I wrote this instead because I couldn’t get this scene out of my head. Also there’s no plot in this one lol

The _Vengeance_ returns to Antar to deliver the humans to be judged for their war crimes. For the following week, delegations from the planets that had been exploited arrive to Antar. They are welcomed like brethren and on the day of the execution of the humans, a lavish ball is thrown in their honor.

Isobel spends the entire evening charming the delegates, fluttering between them and coaxing their planets’ secrets out of them. Liz and Max seem more love-stricken than Alex has ever seen them, and when Max goes to dance with Ava, Liz sours immediately. Interested, Alex asks to dance with her.

“What’s got you in such a mood?” he asks her as they twirl around the room.

Liz sighs and looks over to Max and Ava then returns her attention back to Alex. She takes one hand away from where they’re linked behind Alex’s neck and pulls at the collar of her dress to reveal a glimmering handprint. Alex looks because it’s clear that’s what she wants and expects it to answer his question, but he just gives her a blank look.

“Oh, come on,” she teases, “You’re telling me Michael has never left his mark on you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex responds stiffly, suddenly defensive.

Her face softens, “Antarians have this power where they can mark you and you’re temporarily connected until the mark fades.” Something twists in Alex’s gut and he shoots a look over to Michael who is chatting with one of the delegates. Liz places a hand on Alex’s arm to soothe him, “I’m sure Michael has his reasons for not marking you.”

Alex tears his gaze away from Michael and plasters on a fake smile for Liz, “Of course.”

Liz’s eyes sparkle with mischief, “Let’s go see what he has to say about it.” And before Alex can respond, she’s tugging him away with her as they march over to Michael.

“If it isn’t my two favorite humans,” Michael says in greeting when they arrive. The delegate he’s speaking with looks stricken and hastily makes his exit. “I’m glad Max is busy with Ava so I have the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face, Liz.” Michael flirts.

Liz smiles and throws her hair back, “Max can spend all his time with Ava. I know I’m the only one he truly loves.” She announces and pulls at her collar again to show the mark to Michael.

Michael laughs and slings an arm around Alex’s stiff shoulders, “His way of showing you that he’d never leave you for someone else?”

She smiles, “That and more,” she agrees.

Michael kisses Alex’s cheek. “Well in that case, may I have this dance? Since you both are so confident in each other?” Liz shoots Alex a helpless look and he shrugs one shoulder as Michael whisks her away, leaving Alex to stew in his anger and jealousy.

* * *

“Why have you never marked me?” Alex demands when they return to their chambers.

Michael laughs darkly and pulls Alex’s back against his chest, “Awh, are you jealous?” he coos into Alex’s ear then gently bites the lobe. “Are you afraid I’d leave you for someone else?”

Alex jerks out of Michael’s hold and levels him with an unimpressed look. “Don’t be ridiculous. No one could satisfy you the way I can.”

Michael smirks and grabs at Alex’s hips to pull him chest-to-chest. “Awfully confident for someone who needs physical proof of my love,” he plants an open-mouthed kiss against Alex’s cheek. “What would you do if I _did_ leave you for someone else?”

Alex studies Michael’s face for a moment before deciding to play his game. “I’d take my knife and finally plant it in your chest like I wanted to the first time we met.”

Michael’s eyes fall closed and he lets out a breath of pleasure. “Where would you go after? Try to escape to some part of the universe that Antar hasn’t conquered and wait until they come for you?” he asks when he opens his eyes.

“Oh, Michael,” Alex says fondly and brings his hand to cup Michael’s face. “Why would I want to live in a universe you aren’t in?” Michael shudders at that and Alex keeps going. “You like that visual? Me covered in your blood as I turn my knife on myself and bleed out on top of your lifeless body?” Their bodies are still flush against each other so Alex knows that Michael is _very_ interested in the visual. “You think I’d let you out of my grip even in death?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Michael assures.

Alex rewards him by kissing him deeply. “And if I left you?” he asks against Michael’s lips.

“As if you ever would,” Michael responds smugly.

He bites Michael’s lip, hard. “Why, because you’re Mighty Rath and I’m lucky you deem me worthy of your time?” he licks the blood off Michael’s lip. “When we both know you’re the lucky one?”

“So confident tonight,” Michael chuckles, “If you left me, I’d hunt you both down and force you to watch as I skinned him alive. Making sure you both know it’s your fault. After he’s cold dead, I’d chain you up on our bed so you could never leave me again.”

Alex starts clawing at Michael’s clothes. “You’d do that now, if you could,” he teases as he rips Michael’s shirt off, tossing it aside.

“I would,” Michael breathes and latches his mouth on Alex’s neck.

“You’d want me waiting for you to return so I could satisfy your pleasure. Mine an afterthought.” Alex continues, running his fingers along Michael’s chest, lightly brushing against his nipples.

Michael pulls away, offended, “Never. Your pleasure is the most important.”

Alex smiles brightly, “I know. You’re so good to me, aren’t you?” he praises and goes to undo Michael’s pants. “Always making sure I’m satisfied, that you’re not crossing a line,” he cups Michael’s cock and kisses him, “You never could, Michael. I trust you.”

Michael tips his head back and moans, “I’m nothing without you, Alex.”

“Show me how much I mean to you,” Alex demands.

Michael nods helplessly and uses his telekinesis to bring some oil to his open hand and pushes Alex against the door with his other hand. He starts devouring Alex’s mouth and pulling his pants down. He pulls away from Alex, then drops to his knees and takes Alex’s cock into his mouth. Alex throws his head back with a hiss. Michael dips one of his fingers into the oil and creeps it behind and gently probes at Alex’s hole. He continues to slowly tease his cock while roughly opening Alex up with with two fingers, three, four.

When he’s satisfied Alex is properly prepped, he pops off Alex’s cock and presses a gentle kiss to the head and gets back on his feet. Alex roughly grabs at Michael for a searing kiss. Michael lets Alex take control for a bit, enjoying the way Alex’s mouth feels on his, his tongue against Michael's. Then he breaks away and turns Alex around. Alex braces his hands on the wood of the door and spreads his legs apart. Michael wraps an arm around Alex’s middle as he enters Alex and tightly wraps his hand around Alex’s neck.

With every thrust, he breathes into Alex’s ear, “I’ve always wanted you to wear my mark. Wanted everyone to know exactly who you belong to, that no one could ever have you but _me_. You’ve become so confident, my love, you don’t care what anyone thinks about you. I’m addicted to it.”

Michael still has his hand firmly around Alex’s neck and the pleasure is just too much, he lets out a guttural groan and pushes back to meet Michael’s thrusts. Suddenly, Alex is flooded with the most intense pleasure he’s ever experienced and he can _feel_ Michael in his head with him. Michael loosens his grip on Alex's neck and mouths lazily against Alex’s cheek. He drags his hand down Alex’s chest before firmly grabbing Alex’s cock and starts to jerk him off in time with the thrusts. Alex reaches his climax with Michael overwhelming all his senses, inside him, against him, his touch at his back, his scent surrounding him, his taste still on Alex’s tongue, and stars exploding behind his eyelids.

When Michael finishes, they stay panting in each other’s embrace for long moments. Alex has his forehead against the door, eyes closed, before he finally regains his bearings and he peels his eyes open. “Take me to bed,” he commands and Michael happily obliges.

Michael lays Alex on the bed and brings a wet cloth to Alex's chest, gently and lovingly wiping Alex clean. He tosses it aside and takes off the prosthetic, leaving feather light kisses on his leg. Then he crawls into bed behind Alex, tightly holding him against his chest. Michael places his hand against Alex's neck again, and they drift off to sleep in this embrace.

The next morning, Alex is standing in front of the mirror fingering the glowing handprint around his neck. They’re supposed to have breakfast with Max, Ava, Liz, Isobel, and all the delegates that are still in Antar. Alex chooses a shirt that lets him leave the top buttons undone so the handprint is on prominent display. Michael comes up behind Alex and places his hands around Alex’s hips and starts nipping at his neck. “If I’d known it would look this good, I would have done this ages ago, without your permission.” Michael hums against Alex’s neck.

Alex shudders in Michael’s hold, “I like wearing it. Whenever.”

Michael smiles and turns Alex around so they’re facing each other and he leans down to kiss the handprint in the center of the palm, then goes to kiss each fingertip. Alex tilts his head back to allow Michael more room to continue his ministrations and they get so caught up in each other they end up being late to breakfast.


End file.
